MY SLUTTY NINI
by LangitSenjaKJI
Summary: Jongin,namja bertubuh tan sexy bergerak lambat nan seduktif di pole dance,menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ditiang itu dengan mata sayu menggoda dan sesekali mengerang lirih."What r u doin' hun!" "Apa yg kau kenakan ini, huh? Kau sangat melikmati menjadi slutty eum?" Sehun berbisik rendah. "Aku sungguh ingin memakanmu baby bear" IT'S HUNKAI! SEKAI! SEHUN!SEME JONGIN!UKE YAOI! BL!


**MY SLUTTY NINI**

* * *

Hanya ff _oneshot_ nista yang sebenarnya hanya ingin jadi oneshot~

Maafkan otak yadong saya /sungkem/

Title ff ini saya juga masih bingung, apa ada ide lain?

.

 _Hope you like it!_

.

* * *

 **Pair : HUNKAI! SEKAI! Oh Sehun!Seme x Kim Jongin!Uke**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy, Boys Love, YAOI. Amateur! New Writer! Typo(s)!**

* * *

.

 _Here we go!_

.

* * *

Dentuman musik keras, cahaya remang, asap rokok, bau alkohol yang menyengat. Itulah yang ada di dalam sebuah club malam _elite_ kota Seoul. Moonlight Club.

Ketika kau memasuki _club elite_ tersebut, maka terlihatlah banyak orang dari kalangan atas yang menghabiskan penat mereka di sana dengan fasilitas serba mewah dan nyaman.

Jangan lupakan berbagai macam _wine, vodka, martini, whisky_ , dan masih banyak minuman lainnya dengan kualitas di atas rata-rata dan beberapa nya tergolong _rare_ tersedia disini.

Namja berstatus seme mengedarkan matanya ke segala arah menikmati pemandangan namja uke dan yeoja sexy yang bergelimpangan, atau sebaliknya. Saling mengerling nakal, menggoda, turun ke lantai dansa bersama, minum, atau bahkan bercumbu. _Classic_.

Banyak dari mereka yang memilih menghentakkan tubuh mereka di atas lantai dansa menikmati alunan musik memekakkan telinga yang di mainkan salah satu _Disc Jokey (DJ)_ dengan nama panggilan "Loey Park", daripada hanya duduk manis di sofa atau kursi panjang di depan meja bar menikmati minum atau sekedar bercumbu.

Tak terkecuali Jongin.

Kim Jongin.

Atau "Kim Kai", nama yang ia pakai ketika di Moonlight Club.

Namja bertubuh _tan sexy_ , ramping, montok di bagian _butt_ , yang di balut dengan kemeja putih tipis transparan yang lengannya di gulung hingga siku. Kaki jenjang dan pahanya yang mulus hanya memakai _hotpants_ hitam ketat, ah lihatlah, kakinya begitu indah dan padat karena sering menari. Wajahnya manis, pipinya berisi, matanya yang sayu di hiasi _smokey purple eyeshadow_ , bibir penuh merahnya dipolesi _lipbalm_ yang menambah kesan _sexy_ , dan surai lembutnya berwarna _ash pink_.

 _Sexy._

 _He's so damn sexy, guys_.

Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpukau. Entah namja atau yeoja. Tapi, sayangnya Jongin bukan _bisex_ yang akan tertarik pada keduanya, ia hanya tertarik pada namja tampan saja.

Jongin menghentakkan tubuhnya lepas. Menggoyangkan pinggul _sexy_ nya sesuai irama. Sesekali ia menggoda namja tampan dengan kerlingan nakal. Setelah merasa cukup, ia lalu menuju area yang menjadi _favorite_ nya disini. Spot yang langsung menarik perhatiannya saat pertama kali ia mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru club.

 _Pole dance._

 _That's right babe._

Oh Sehun.

Hanya mendengus malas di kursi bar nya dengan sesekali menyesap _martini_ yang ia pesan melihat kelakuan Kim Jongin yang menjadi-jadi.

Lihatlah, sahabat sedari kecilnya itu membiarkan tubuh _sexy_ nya terekspose dilihat berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap lapar dan bergelut dengan tiang licin sialan yang disebut _pole dance_. Bergelantungan. Bergerak lambat nan seduktif.

 _And fuckin' shit_!

Jongin menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya di tiang itu dengan mata sayu menggoda dan sesekali mengerang lirih!

Tak lama, tubuh jongin di raba oleh namja tampan yang berada di belakangnya. Menggoyangkan dan menggesekkan pinggul _sexy_ nya ke bagian depan tubuh sang namja tampan yang terlihat menggeram. Namja itu mencengkram pinggul Jongin dan semakin merapatkan bagian belakang tubuh Jongin pada selangkangannya yang terlihat menggembung.

 _Fck! Kim Jongin is fuckin' wild!_

Sehun menggeram dan meletakkan kasar gelasnya, mengabaikan yeoja cantik yang menjamah tubuhnya tadi, lalu berjalan cepat menabrak orang-orang yang ada di depannya menuju ke arah Jongin yang menutup matanya menikmati apa yang di lakukan namja tampan yang ada di belakangnya.

Menarik kasar pinggang Jongin menjauhkannya dari namja itu. Memandang tajam namja itu dan membawa Jongin menjauh.

Jongin yang tadi terkejut merasakan tarikan kuat di pinggangnya membuka mata, aaargh.. Oh Sehun mengganggu kesenangannya lagi. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya saat Sehun juga berada di club ini.

" _What r u doin' hun_?! Aku sedang bersenang-senang disana dan kau menarikku! Lepaskan!" Jongin menggeram dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun di pinggangnya. Tapi tidak bisa, Sehun malah makin mencengkram kuat.

"Ahhh, sakit hun! Lepaskan aku!" Jongin semakin memberontak. Tapi Sehun tidak mengindahkannya. Tidak biasanya Sehun akan kasar begini. Sehun membawa Jongin ke dalam sebuah ruangan kamar yang ada di lantai atas club. Ia sudah menyewa ruangan kamar ini tadi. Ruangan kamar yang luas dengan fasilitas mewah setara hotel bintang lima. Menutup ruangan yang terkunci otomatis. Menarik Jongin duduk di atasnya pada sebuah sofa single empuk di dekat jendela lebar dengan pemandangan malam Seoul.

"Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini hun! Lepaskan aku!" Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangan kiri Sehun yang memeluk erat perut ratanya.

 _Shit!_

Ia kesal sekali kalau Sehun sudah mulai mencampuri urusannya seperti ini. Kadang sahabatnya ini terlalu-sangat-amat posesif terhadapnya. Dan kenapa pula Sehun membawanya ke kamar club yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan malamnya dengan namja beruntung dan kaya tentu saja, _well_ , bayaran seorang Kim Kai (nama yang Jongin gunakan khusus di club) tidak main-main.

* * *

Kau mengira Jongin seorang _slut_?

Hmm, tidak, tidak. Ia bukan _slut, okay_?

Jongin hanya anggota _exclusive club_ dan seorang _pole dancer_ –karena ia jatuh hati dengan _pole dance_ -, maka ia memutuskan untuk menjadi _pole dancer_ disana.

Tapi, sia juga punya hormon menuntut yang kadang lepas kendali. Ia suka ketika perhatian orang-orang terlihat bergairah melihatnya di _pole dance_ , ia suka berpakaian sexy, ia suka di sentuh, dan ia suka penis. Hsm~

Jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu. Walaupun ia terlihat sangat-seperti _slut_ , Jongin tidak pernah melakukan sex. Yup.

Selama ini Jongin hanya memilih namja tampan yang mau hanya melihatnya menari _striptease_ di _pole dance_ secara _exclusive_ (karena Jongin tidak akan _striptease_ jika menari di depan banyak orang) dan merasakan mulutnya saja. _Blowjob_.

Jongin juga tidak mau disentuh saat ia telanjang. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya disentuh selain dari luar pakaiannya. Ia juga tidak membiarkan namja beruntung itu mengemut penisnya. Tidak. Senafsu-nafsunya ia, ia hanya akan membiarkan namja lain mencium bibirnya rakus.

Tapi karena Jongin memang sangat indah jika menari apalagi telanjang, serta _blowjob_ nya yang memuaskan, namja-namja beruntung nan tampan itu tidak akan keberatan jika membayar Jongin dengan harga tinggi. Salah satunya Kris Wu. Namja tampan berstatus pengusaha yang menyentuh Jongin di _pole dance_ tadi.

* * *

"Kau mau tahu kenapa _baby bear_? Ini karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatmu. Apa yang kau kenakan ini, huh? Kau sangat melikmati menjadi _slutty_ eum?" Sehun berbisik rendah dengan suara serak sambil mengecup-ngecup telinga kiri Jongin yang membuat Jongin meremang.

"Ehmhh.. Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan _slutty,_ Sehun! Memang kenapa kalau aku memakai ini huh! ehmm.." Jongin bergetar merasakan nafas hangat Sehun ditelinganya yang terdengar semakin memberat.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa semua namja itu menatapmu lapar hm, dan tadi.. kenapa kau membiarkan namja sialan itu meraba tubuhmu _baby_ "

"Eunghh..hunnie~h andwae..." Jongin mendesah karena jari-jari panjang sialan Oh Sehun mengelus lembut putingnya bergantian.

"Andwae? Kau yakin eum? Bukankah kau suka jika disentuh seperti ini?"

Sehun mulai berani, ia mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada leher jenjang Jongin. Mengecup, menjilat sensual, dan meniup-niupnya. Tangan kanannya masih setia mengelus, menekan, dan mencubit gemas puting Jongin yang masih dilapisi kemeja putih tipis itu.

* * *

Seumur hidupnya berteman dengan Jongin, baru kali ini ia melakukan hal yang lebih.

Mereka berdua memang sangat dekat. Mereka sepasang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Teman-teman mereka yang lain menyebut mereka _soulmate_ , kembar siam, pangeran dan puterinya, dan masih banyak julukan lain. Itu karena sepasang sahabat ini selalu bersama, dimana ada Kim Jongin bak tuan puteri nan manja, maka disitu ada Oh Sehun sang pangeran sedingin es mendampinginya.

Bahkan mereka berdua terlihat lebih dari sahabat. Mana ada sahabat selalu mengekor sahabatnya, cemburu sahabatnya berdekatan dengan yang lain, saling melarang sahabatnya pacaran, tidur bersama (okay, ini mereka benar-benar hanya tidur), saling memeluk, mencium pipi, kening, juga mengecup bibir!? Hah~

Sebenarnya teman-teman mereka sudah lelah mengatakan pada Jongin dan Sehun bahwa persahabatan mereka sudah keterlaluan kelewat batas. Mereka menyuruh keduanya pacaran saja. Tapi, dengan keegoisannya Jongin dan Sehun mengatakan semua itu adalah hal wajar yang terjadi diantara persahabatan. Teman mereka angkat tangan dan berharap Jongin juga Sehun menyadari kalau mereka selama ini saling membutuhkan, menyayangi, bahkan mencintai. Keluarga mereka berdua yang memang dari dulu bersahabatpun (bahkan rumah mereka berdua bersebelahan) mendukung sekali kalau anak-anak mereka memulai kisah baru sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka bahkan sebenarnya sudah menjodohkan anak-anaknya dari kecil. Tapi, keluarga keduanya tidak ingin memaksa Jongin dan Sehun, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

* * *

"Nnnh.. hun, hentii-aahhh ahh~" Ughhh Jongin merasa dirinya benar-benar hina sekarang. Apa-apaan mulut nistanya mendesah?! Terlebih, itu karena sentuhan Sehun, sahabatnya! Arghhh! Jongin gusar. 'Ada apa dengan Sehun? Apa ia kerasukan setan?! Huhuhu mommy~ tolong nini~ Nini akan diperkosa vampire sialan tampan –julukan Jongin untuk Sehun sedari SD- huwee' Jongin mengeluh dalam hati.

Sehun sudah tidak perduli akan bagaimana nasib persahabatan mereka setelah ini.

Jujur, ia sudah lelah hanya melihat dan menjaga tubuh indah Jongin selama ini dari namja-namja brengsek yang ingin menjamah tubuh indah itu. Ia juga ingin menyentuh Jongin yang memang begitu _sexy_ dan memikat. Tapi, terhalang dengan _title_ "Jongin adalah sahabat tersayangnya".

Sahabatnya yang mulai binal dan terkadang begitu bodoh! Pernah suatu malam saat mereka masih di JHS, Jongin datang ke rumahnya dengan bibir yang membengkak. _And guess what?_ Bibir penuh itu dilumat habis oleh sunbae mereka yang menyukai Jongin saat mengantar Jongin pulang kerumah. Keesokan harinya, Sehun mengamuk dan mengancam sunbae itu untuk tidak mendekati Jongin lagi. Tapi, Jongin malah menyalahkan Sehun karena tindakan Sehun tersebut, banyak namja yang tidak berani mendekatinya lagi.

Pernah juga saat mereka di club beberapa bulan lalu, dan ternyata Jongin sedang bermain secara _exclusive_ dikamar ini, ia yang akan memasuki kamar disebelah kamar special yang sering digunakan Jongin, mendengar gedoran kuat dan teriakan samar di kamar tersebut. Sehun yang curigapun dan takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabatnya itu langsung lari ke bawah dan memanggil petugas keamanan disana. Saat pintu kamar itu dibuka dengan kartu cadangan, betapa kagetnya Sehun mendapati sahabatnya itu dengan pakaian robek, mulut tersumpal dasi, kedua tangan terikat di tempat tidur, dan wajah ketakutan Jongin yang berleleh air mata.

Sehun mengamuk waktu itu, ia kalap dan menghajar namja sialan itu babak belur sebelum petugas keamanan memisahkan dan membawa namja itu keluar. Ia langsung melepaskan ikatan Jongin dan mendekapnya erat. Ia kira dari situ Jongin tidak akan bermain dengan namja lagi di club, karena Jongin sempat trauma! Hah~

* * *

Tangan kirinya yang tadi memeluk erat tubuh Jongin kini berganti memasuki kemeja yang dikenakan namja _tan sexy_ itu. Mengelusnya sensual yang dihadiahi bertambahnya desahan si _sexy_. Tangan kanannya memilin puting Jongin diluar kemeja. Hidung mancungnya ia gesekkan di sepanjang leher Jongin dan menghirup aroma -lemon dan mint- memabukkan Jongin. Kepalanya semakin merendah hingga sampai pada tulang selangka Jongin. Mengecup, menjilat sensual, menggigit, lalu menghisapnya perlahan.

"Eunghh~ hun.. aahh nnhh ngghhh" Bibir tebal Jongin terus mendesah merasakan berbagai perlakuan sensual Sehun pada tubuhnya. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Padahal ia bisa saja sekarang melarikan diri dari Sehun, tapi nyatanya ia menikmati ini semua. Jongin tidak tahu jika disentuh sedemikian intens oleh Sehun sangat nikmat.

"Kau tahu nini, kau sangat menggairahkan, _baby_. Betapa susahnya aku selama ini menekan hasratku untuk menjamah tubuh indahmu karena kita sahabat. Betapa inginnya aku menghajar namja yang pernah memasuki ruangan ini denganmu" Sehun menggeram. Jongin yang bergerak-gerak gusar menggesek penisnya yang sudah _hard_.

Sehun menyudahi perlakuannya pada tubuh Jongin, mengangkat Jongin dari pangkuannya, berdiri, lalu memindahkan Jongin ke sofa yang didudukinya bersama Jongin tadi. Merendahkan tubuhnya hingga ia duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet bulu lembut di depan kaki Jongin. Jongin hendak bangkit saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan paha dalamnya di kecup dan dijilat sensual oleh lidah hangat Sehun. Tangan Sehun membuka lebar kaki Jongin dan menahannya. Ia mendengar Jongin mendesah merasakan perlakuannya, membuatnya semangat dan mulai membubuhi paha dalam Jongin dengan _kissmark-kissmark_ kecil.

"Nnnhh hunniee~ sshhh ahh" Jongin sudah berusaha menahan desahan nistanya dan hasratnya yang membuncah. Tapi perlakuan Sehun yang menjamah paha dalamnya menghancurkan semuanya. Ia tidak pernah disentuh sedemikian intens oleh namja lain seperti ini. Ia hanya pernah merasakan di raba dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap.

"Hmm, wae nini? Apa kau suka eum?"

"Aahhhh~ hhh nnh andwaeehhh jangan disitu hunnie~hh"

Sehun menyeringai.

Ia baru saja mengecup, menjilat, dan mengigit kecil gundukan di selangkangan Jongin yang masih berbalut _hotpants_ hitam. Penis Jongin sudah menegang sempurna di dalam sana. Sebelah tangan nya masih tetap memegangi kaki Jongin agar terbuka lebar, sebelahnya lagi sekarang ia gunakan untuk membuka _hotpants_ Jongin. Menarik turun _hotpants_ beserta celana dalam yang dikenakan Jongin hingga terpampanglah penis Jongin yang berukuran lumayan dengan kepala penis berlumur precum. Ah~ baru segini saja sudah mengeluarkan precum. _Well_ , itu wajar kan? Ku ingatkan lagi, Kim Jongin/Kim Kai, tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuh tubuhnya seintens perlakuan Sehun sekarang.

Sehun kemudian berdiri tegak dan mengungkung tubuh Jongin yang sudah lemas di sofa. Jongin memandang sayu mata tajam Sehun yang berkabut nafsu. Jujur saja, Jongin sangat-amat terangsang sekarang. Sehun di depannya terlihat sangat _hawt_ dan menggairahkan.

Jongin kemudian terbelalak kaget saat Sehun mencium bibirnya. Menjilat-jilat bibirnya pelan, lalu memasukkan lidah hangat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mengajak lidah Jongin bertarung, lalu menyesap lidah Jongin lama yang menghasilkan lenguhan tertahan Jongin. Bibir atas dan bawah Jongin juga habis Sehun sesap kuat bergantian. Selain itu Sehun juga mulai meraba dan meremas pinggang ramping Jongin.

Sehun menyudahi ciuman panasnya saat Jongin memukul dadanya tanda Jongin sudah kehabisan nafas dan memerlukan pasokan oksigen. Memandang Jongin yang terengah-engah dengan dada yang naik turun, mata sayu, dan bibir membengkak. Ah, jangan lupakan saliva yang entah milik siapa turun ke leher jenjang Jongin.

"Jongin, aku sungguh ingin memakanmu sekarang _baby bear_ "

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

 _Huaaaa~ FF apa ini?! Maafkan aku readers, padahal belum nyelesein FF yang lain hukss T~T_

 _Aku sibuk readers, karena memasuki semester nganu. Semester tua huks. Tugas kuliah gak main-main kejamnya huks._

 _Tapi, aku janji kalau sudah aman tugas-tugas negaraku, aku akan update kok! Aku gak akan nelantarin FF atau discontinoue. Semoga. Hehe._

 _Semoga FF yang ini ada yang minat ya! Hihi  
_

.

 _Review juseyo~~ Let me know you viewers~_

 _Kritik dan sarannya selalu aku tunggu karena ku butuhkan untuk memperbaiki diri /sungkem/_

* * *

 **Salam, LangitSenja.**


End file.
